Will to be a hero
by The Swordslinger
Summary: It matters not if one possesses talent or not, people can love something so intensely they'll forget the consequences. After all, power comes in many ways, but the true power that can move mountains is one's determination. For Izuku Midoriya, the dream to be a hero is as strong as his will. Can that be enough with no Quirk? Main pairing: Izuku x Tsuyu.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

Perhaps you'll hate this, love it, or not even care, but I'll try. I can only try and see if I can make it work. If not, well, at least I can take some comfort in knowing someone may like it.

 **XXXXXX**

Power. Everyone desired it. No soul could live without some power. The power to stand their ground, to move forward, to search for something. It was power what gave people a right to claim what they wanted. It is power what shapes the world. And it will always be power what changes anyone's lives.

People. Some of them are born lucky and some unlucky. Right from birth, some have the genes to be better boxers, better sprinters, or even better singers. And yet, those who weren't blessed tried to at least reach that. But why? Fame, fortune, friendship? It made some wonder about the worth of life.

For one Izuku Midoriya, those thoughts didn't matter as much as his dream, regardless of how unattainable it could be. Could it work, or would it fail? Was it worth trying? Should he give up? If there existed anyone who could tell him of what he could do, how would that affect him? Did his life had a limit?

Sadly, the last question he could answer with a yes. Quirkless, powerless, weak, worthless, talentless. Many thoughts like that came to his mind. Labels put on him by those who he couldn't consider his peers. Most of the time he accepted them and still wanted to make a difference. Anything. Everything.

A once in a lifetime chance was before him, to ask his hero, his idol, the one who gave him a reason to desire with all his soul to be a hero something. But those doubts, the fear, prevented him from doing so. Maybe it was his acknowledgement of his limits. His hand only grasped the air as the man left.

On top of that roof, he lowered his hand while his hero flew into the air with a single jump, "I guess I already knew the answer..." he fought back the tears in his eyes, wiping them with his sleeve. Pushing himself forward, he walked blank-faced downstairs, his mind buzzing emptily at what happened.

What he lost was... "Who's there?" In his mental absence, the boy stumbled upon a terrifying sight.

Easily towering over him, a six-foot-tall middle-aged man glared at the boy. Everything about him screamed danger. For starters, despite him being rather lanky, he carried an aura of danger like the edge of a dagger. Dark brown hair set in an unruly mane akin to a ball of feathers, sharp brown eyes the likes of a hawk's, and a long, sharp nose gave him the appearance of a bird of prey.

Carrying a straight, long wooden cane that would be a short staff for someone Izuku's size didn't make him seem threatening, but his glare froze the boy on the spot. Well, that and an alley littered with unconscious men petrified him. All of them groaned while the man didn't have a single stain or tear on his clothes, an olive-green jacket worn on his shoulders like a cape, gray pants, and a black button-up shirt.

Steps returned the spinach-haired boy to reality, seeing the man walk to him with worn-out brown shoes, "A-Are you talking to me, sir?" he asked meekly, hands up.

"Are you eavesdropping?" the man retorted, his left hand gripping his cane and pressing the tip on the kid's forehead. "Or do you want what these punks asked for?" he asked rubbing his unshaven chin.

"I-I-I..." what else could Izuku say to that.

Or what could he say to what he heard next? A soft, "Meow?"

"Huh?" looking up, he saw a small gray kitten on the man's head. "This is a dream, it has to be." he flatly told himself despite his eyes showing his fear.

"Stay put." The man told the cat calmly.

Groaning, one of the men unconscious on the ground revealed himself as a punk. Dyed hair, trendy clothes to try to look intimidating and young. Definitely a group of young men trying to think they were big when a society didn't have anything to be mad about. Most of them tried to look tough, and in the world where heroes were looked upon, they were usually guys who boasted about their great powers.

One such punk wearing flashier clothes than the others got up, "What the Hell, old man!? Who asked you to get on our business!?"

Turning around, the man slid his cane into a belt on his pants' left side, holding it like it was a sheathed sword while resting his left hand on it, "Last I recall, I said you can keep playing with the cat if you can land a hit on me." he grinned wickedly, the right side of his mouth curling up sadistically, "I don't recall ever saying I wouldn't hit you."

"Asshole!" the leader shouted, his body erupting with sharp steel spikes, "I'll shred your scrawny ass!"

"Try, then." The man said and gave a step forward.

His enemy rushed at him, spinning like a drill to turn the man into minced meat. But the unshaven man sidestepped the charge casually. When the Quirk user landed, he got up and was about to jump at him for a second try. Izuku couldn't believe what he saw, the man spun on his toes, standing right beside his attacker, and grabbed him by the chin gently, softly. And with a single, effortless pull, he dropped the punk flat on his ass with a thunderous thud.

As one, the other punks went at him to try to attack him, but the man let them come. One's arms morphed into blades, but the older man stepped forward as his enemy swung them down, placed a hand on the punk's shoulder and a foot behind, and flipped him with a shove and pull of his leg. Another tried to kick him with sharp talons instead of feet, but the middle-aged stranger gave another step forward, and slammed a heel on the thug's knee before he fully stretched his leg.

Upon seeing their leader and another two of their own down on the floor, rolling in pain with one nursing a broken knee, the rest ran off. "Ugh, you son of a b-" the leader tried to curse the man, but found a straight, single-edge blade aimed at his neck, pulled from the left-handed man's cane with an inverted grip.

"Go on." The human stick smiled darkly, his eyes shining dangerously, "End your sentence."

"D-Don't leave us, dammit!" the leader cried and limped after his comrades, the other two following suit.

"Well then..." the man said with a bored tone, scratching the kitten's chin, "Let's get you some milk, sweetie."

"Wait!" Izuku called the man, stopping him in his tracks, "What kind of Quirk was that? How could you move in such a way?"

"I have and need no Quirk." The man told him sounding bored.

Hearing that, Izuku raced after the man, "C-Can you teach me!?" he asked as excited as he was and still remained afraid.

At that, the man turned around, stared at him, and then burst out laughing, "Teach you!? A kid who pissed his pants when he first saw me!?" he laughed so hard, tears streaked down his face.

But after losing a chance already, Izuku didn't want to give up, "P-Please, I want to become a hero!"

"Huh?" the man asked, staring at him curiously after his laughter ended rather abruptly.

"It's what I want the most, and I know you should laugh!" the boy yelled, clenching his fists, "Go on, do so! I don't care, so long as you let me train with you!"

"Do you know what you're asking for?" the man asked, irritated, "A hero, you?"

"As I've said, mock me, but I want to-" he was shut up by the man's cane slamming into his gut, crushing him against a wall.

"Continue." The man harshly told him, "Tell me what you want to say, if you can, that is."

Applying pressure, he forced the freckled boy to gasp out, and yet Izuku choked out his words, "I-I... I don't... care... what you do... Please... L-Let me-"

Retrieving his cane briefly, the man sunk it deeper into the kid's gut, knocking the remaining air out of him, "Say it loud and say it clear... If you can."

Noting the teen's body went limp, the man removed his cane, only to see the boy grasp it with both hands, looking straight into his eyes, "Guh, thank goodness I didn't have a full breakfast..." he gasped out, but did not let go of the cane, "Please... let me-"

"Be a hero?" the man continued, finally getting his cane back, although he was unable to conceal his surprise, "Stubborn, aren't you?"

"One chance..." Izuku breathed out, holding his gut, "Just one, please. I want to... at least try."

"Don't think you can be a hero just like that." Turning around, the odd stranger moved forward, "Follow me if you want proof."

Hesitating for a second, the boy followed him, walking through alleys that got increasingly smaller. At the end of one, there was a very small door that led into a dojo. Said place wasn't impressive. It was barely large enough for the man to teach at much five people. Mats covered most of the place, while behind them was a small kitchen and a bed. On a counter was a TV and a radio, showing what little the man owned.

The odd guy sat on his bed and grabbed a beer from a mini-fridge, he motioned for Izuku to sit down, which he did after removing his shoes and kneeling on the mats. To show his utmost respect, Izuku put his body in the position required for dedicated martial artists. Knees together, his bum resting on his heels, his hands on his lap, his back straight, and his head held up with his eyes turned to the master of the dojo.

"What must I do to train with you?" the teen asked, and then looked worried, "Please don't disguise your chores as training, I mean really train with you."

Opening his beer, the man used the hand he held the can with to point a finger at the hero hopeful, "Give up."

"W-What!?" Izuku couldn't hold back his scream of shock, more stunned than anything. "After you tried to make me puke my lungs, you're telling me that!?"

"See this?" the guy motioned to his small abode, "All I get nowadays is dust and cats." As he said that, the kitten on his head hopped on the kitchen counter, "Look around you. Despite how good martial arts can be in a fight, heroes make them meaningless. Do you think any of the top five would fight like I do?"

"I..." Izuku swallowed his spit, and gave him a straight answer, "I want to try regardless!"

"Let's see..." the man sipped his beer, and when he wetted his throat glared at the spinach-haired student, "Are you stupid?"

"I'm serious!" Izuku clenched his fists, "Look, mock me if you want to or keep using me as a sandbag, but that won't change the fact I want to train under you!"

"For what?" the man asked, "Being blessed with a Quirk or not doesn't matter, kid. To everyone the only thing that matters is to be on TV saving the day." He growled, "Makes me sick to my guts." Putting down his beer, he opened the fridge to get some milk for the cat.

"I... I don't care." His words froze the man for a moment, getting his attention, "I don't want to give up so easily, it's what terrifies me."

"Alright... go on." The man moved his milk-carrying hand, signaling Izuku to continue.

"Sorry, but, I've grown tired." Looking down at his knees, the boy shuddered, "Tired of feeling like giving up is all I got. Do you really want to do that, though?" he looked at the man, tears staining his eyes, "Why is surrendering so good, then? Isn't it better to try and fail miserably than... not trying? To at least know that you never had a chance for good... it'd be better than nothing."

"Even if it killed you?" the man asked, pulling his shirt up to reveal a massive scar. Izuku was voiceless, staring in odd fascination and shock at a massive wound that went from the right shoulder to the left hip. Such a mark had to come from someone trying to cut him in two, and it'd never leave him.

"I..." the green-head tried to say anything, but he was trembling.

"Say all you want, kid. Being a hero isn't easy." The man put his shirt down, "Allow me to tell you something, I didn't choose what I was born as, but I chose what to be. Dying for a dream is what I call stupid. No, it's beyond moronic. And yet, here you are, saying you will do anything for something you want. Do you hate being you that much?"

"I hate..." standing up, Izuku gave him a determined look, "I hate not having tried something like this from the start! So please, train me! Let me truly try to be a hero, let me do my best! At least allow me to fail as many times as I need before I decide if it's worth it or not! Just... Just give me a chance!"

"Get a hint!" the man tiredly snapped, "Look around you again! Every hero out there would never come to me for a reason!" he growled at the kid, "I was a yakuza, the enemy. Only an idiot would ask for my help. And I'd like to think you're not idiotic enough for-"

"Like I care!" Izuku shouted back, still not losing his will.

However, the man was losing his patience, "Then show me you're not just words!" he aimed his cane at the middle-schooler, "Unless you can prove anything, what's your worth?"

"Then I will!" Izuku shouted and ran off, leaving the man flabbergasted. "Better to die trying than not trying at all, right?" he asked with a shaky smile.

"What the..." the swordsman mouthed, his kitten and five more walking to him, rubbing their fuzzy bodies on his legs, "Urgh, damn brat..."

And so, Izuku was panicking, trying to find what to say, what to do. Lo and behold, he found a great mistake caused by his recklessness. Following All Might for an answer only brought trouble, releasing not only the villain said top hero captured, but allowing the sludge man to capture Katsuki Bakugo. He could see it, he could see the despair in his eyes, asking for anyone to save him.

Thus, Izuku raced forward, trying to grab his classmate and damning the consequences, "Grab on!" he told the blond... only to get yanked back, slammed into the floor.

"So, playing hero like an idiot?" he heard the featherhead ask him between himself and the sludge man.

The villain growled, "Who the fuck are you!?"

Rubbing his unshaven chin, the man answered politely, "Name's Akito Fujimoto, former yakuza, and..." he pulled out his blade with his left hand, using an inverted grip, "a fool's master."

Suddenly, the villain lashed at him, causing the still kidnapped Bakugo's explosions to fly around. Izuku saw the man casually tilt his body to the side, and then twirl on the balls of his feet to avoid the fire. Everyone gaped at what they saw, though a skeletal blond man's eyes sparkled with recognition. As if dancing, the man stepped closer and spun his body again, cutting the villain's left eye!

Screaming bloody murder in anger, the villain held his eye with a slimy hand and turned to the swordsman, "Asshole!"

"Life's made me unable to care for insults like that." Akito calmly told him with a glare.

The villain roared and lashed again. Ducking under the swing, Akito stepped back, his feet gliding over the floor as he closed the distance with his sword already over his left shoulder. Another swing, and the villain stepped back with a large gash he tried to close, but the former yakuza gave chase. Every time the villain tried to retreat, the swordsman relentlessly followed him and slashed into the villain's slimy body.

If the missing eye wasn't painful enough, to finish it off while the sludge man tried to keep his hostage in place, Akito flipped his sword, held it with both hands over his head, and cut through. Katsuki fell face-down on the floor, gasping for breath while the ex-yakuza stood in a simple kendo stance. His captor was split vertically in two, gaping as the man grabbed the boy by the lapels of his school jacket and tossed him behind.

But the villain's body quickly reformed itself, though he still missed his left eye, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you twice over!"

"Do so, if you can." Akito said serenely, "Oi, All Might, care to do the honors?"

"Wha..." had the villain a face, it'd have gone pale at the sight of the towering shadow behind the ex-gangster.

"Do not fear, for I am here!"

A single punch from All Might, and the pressurized air turned the villain into rain, "Always so dramatic." The brunet said as he sheathed his sword and noted the other heroes staring at him.

Mt. Lady herself shook, "Is that...?"

Kamui Woods swallowed some spit, "The Steel Demon, how? Why?"

All Might placed a hand on the former yakuza's shoulder, much to his chagrin, "Worry not, everyone. He's on parole. The fact he helped us should show he's changed."

Brushing the taller man's hand off, Akito moved forward, "And I'm leaving explaining this to you." He turned to Izuku and sheathed his cane-sword with a glare, "Dumbass."

"S-Sorry... I know I did something stupid, but I had to." He looked at Katsuki, who was being tended to and praised by some heroes, "My body moved on its own, I really wanted to help him."

"Huh?" Akito whispered, showing actual surprise, "Did you forget what I told you?"

"What?" that question was as good as an answer.

"Never mind..." growling, the brunet rubbed the back of his feathery head, "Like it or not, I am a man of my word. So, what's your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya." The boy replied, looking up at the man.

"Name's Akito Fujimoto. Call me sensei from now on."

"What!?" everyone, even All Might, shouted, to which Akito casually shrugged.

"I believe it's not a crime to teach someone how to defend themselves." He said and waved off, "See ya tonight, kid. Just make sure you're ready to die."

Everyone turned at Izuku, shocked and at a loss. After some heroes chewed him out for his reckless behavior, one of them kept an eye on him. Many of the people who seemed to know who or what Fujimoto was had asked him to not approach him, warned him. But to be a hero, the boy proved he'd go balls to the wall. Either he was crazy or brave, that line kind of blurred itself out of existence.

Upon arriving at the small dojo, Izuku found the man making some noodles on a portable stove, "Fujimoto-san?"

"That's Fujimoto-sensei, kid." The man growled, "Sit down." Doing as told, Izuku got back on the seiza position. After turning off the stove, Akito grabbed the pot, a pair of chopsticks and sat cross-legged before Izuku while digging into his meal. Gulping as the man slurped down his piping hot noodles, the boy had a question.

"What do we do?" he timidly asked, unsure of what to expect.

"First of all..." Akito said after finishing his first mouthful, "Don't die. No matter how much I push you, don't drop dead."

"Okay, I think I figured that one out already." Chuckling nervously after saying that didn't ease the tension.

"Secondly, don't forget how to address me." Akito put down the pot over the turned off stove, "And third, understand that you don't need to force your strength."

"Excuse me, but isn't that redundant... and kind of contradictory?" Izuku awkwardly pointed out.

Standing up, the man extending his arms to his sides, "Grab any weapon you want and try to strike me, then."

Izuku's answer was an understandable, "Uh, we both know you'll hit me but you'll do so to teach me something, right?"

"You wanted this, right?"

Sighing, Izuku gave the man the reason, "I still do..." Looking at a wall, he found a bokken, a wooden sword. Gripping it, he approached the man and stared, "Please hold back."

"You're the one who doesn't have to, kid." Akito's words didn't ease his mind. Determination and stupidity were what seemed to fuel Izuku, for he swung the weapon only to have the man right on his face, Akito's hand grabbing the student's jacket by the lapels. Before he could grasp what was happening, Izuku's body was flung around the man and then his back slammed into the floor.

And then, it finally hit Izuku, "I see!" he sat up straight, pulling out his notebook and scribbling on it, "I felt it... The motions, the angle, and my balance! You didn't use any force because you used mine! You countered and redirected my own strength with ease!" he started to ramble, getting into what Katsuki dubbed his Nerd Mode.

Akito started and then cringed at a drawing of himself and a bio on the paper, "Hey, hey, hey, what the Hell are you? My creepy fan?"

"S-Sorry, but I love cataloguing heroes and making bios of them." Izuku blushed as he closed the notebook.

"I'm no hero, kid." Groaning, the man ruffled his feathery head, "Well, you're right. My style requires you to use your and your enemy's strength as one." He then gripped the sword Izuku dropped, "And using a blade's no different. Katanas are fragile, anyone could snap one if they hit it when the steel's tense. If you want to have a chance to learn how to use a weapon, mastering your body comes first."

Excitement filled Izuku's face, "Y-Yes, Fujimoto-sensei!"

And so, a strange training began where Akito first showed Izuku the basic katas all throughout the night. On the next day, Izuku wanted to train more than anything, but as luck would have it, nothing could ever be easy for him, an easy prey for bullies. Soon he was caught by Katsuki, who grabbed him by the lapels and growled deeply.

"Oi Deku, what the fuck did you do for that stickman to teach you?" he let out an animalistic noise from the depths of his throat.

Shaking, Izuku did his best to look at the blond right in the eyes, "I... I just wanted to change myself, to be a hero. That's all."

"Don't fuck with me!" Katsuki roared, "A loser like you become a hero!? Even if he's strong, what can you accomplish!?"

"That's what I want to see!" Izuku snapped back, surprising the still angry bully.

After that, Katsuki dropped him and said nothing, he left the boy to his fate, and the lanky former gangster kicked it up a notch, or rather twelve notches.

"Time to give Mother Nature a hand and train you, kid." The man said as he patted a large abandoned oven.

Narrowing his eyes with a dull expression, Izuku turned to him, "All Might mentioned you were on parole, does that mean..."

"Look, kid, you don't need that much strength to use my style, but you're squishy." Akito continued, ignoring Izuku's point, "Might as well do someone a favor and get some muscle. Unless you think you can take a couple of hits as soft and squeezable as you are."

"I see the point, but..." Izuku kept staring blankly at the pile of junk, "You're doing this because-"

"Get moving, time to see clean sand to enjoy the sea and this beach's sights, right?" the man smirked, the right corner of his mouth going higher than normal to aid his glare in intimidating Izuku. Even All Might would take a couple steps back seeing that, "Right, kiddo?"

"Y-Yes." The boy stiffened and went to the nearest piece of abandoned trash.

Sitting on an old bench, Akito heard a certain stickman that greatly resembled a certain top hero approach him, "You're making him do your parole work." Said All Might with a blank expression and a certain amount of accusation in his voice.

Shrugging, the featherhead replied with, "I got to teach him some way, besides, you can consider my training him as parole work, right?"

Taking a seat beside the man, All Might nodded, "To think you'd get a disciple after leaving that life behind."

"So long as someone's determined, I don't mind." The brunet shrugged, "What about you?"

"I need to think things through. I hope to have an answer soon." The blond answered.

"Fair enough." Akito answered.

"Still, for you to train him... You saw, didn't you? You saw what real heroes are about."

"Last time I tried to see what a real hero was like I got this scar on my chest and you almost bit the dust."

"Fair enough."

Days went by as the entrance test for UA approached. During those days, Izuku pushed himself to complete every single of the former gangster's demands. Doing squats until his legs burned, practicing katas to the point his feet got blisters, repeating motion after motion with wooden swords even if his shoulders felt ready to pop off. And yet, he kept going regardless of what it was.

On one of those days, Akito had to ask the boy trying to push a fridge out of the beach, "Rest, kid. Have you heard what a break is?" he questioned while drinking on top of a stove.

"Did you not say I had to not drop dead?" the boy asked through gritted teeth, struggling to push the thing through sand. "So long as I keep living, it's fine, right?"

"Overdoing it is being an idiot, not a hard-worker." Akito growled.

Chuckling through his nose, Izuku retorted through a clenched jaw with, "And you're a fool's teacher, right?"

"Brat..." Akito growled, but the boy struggled regardless, "Tch, you better know what you're getting yourself into." He jumped down and examined the boy, "Hmm..."

"What is it?" Izuku asked, slamming his back into the fridge and pushing it with his entire body, his feet sinking into the sand.

"Just checking how you're losing flab." Akito answered, hefting his cane and resting it on his left shoulder, "As an idiot's teacher it's my duty to figure out what my disciple needs." And with that, he swiftly smacked Izuku on the gut so hard that the boy toppled to the floor, clutching his bruised stomach, "Yes, still too soft."

Gasping groggily, Izuku had to question such teaching, "Ugh... I know boxers punch each other to build resistance, but was there a point to that?"

"Yes, seeing if you'll continue cleaning this place." Akito crouched to look the boy rolling on the floor right in the eyes, "If you can, that is."

Gritting his teeth, Izuku forced himself up and went back to pushing the bridge, and received yet another strike. Unlike last time, he prepared himself, sucked in a sharp gasp, and kept moving. His eyes locked on his master's, who was grinning wickedly and patting his shoulder with his cane. By the end of that day, Izuku limped to his house with a random tree branch he found on the sand as a cane.

Perhaps it was his imagination, but the bruises he got that day looked like Hawaii's islands.

And the next, Akito upped the ante by tying two ropes to Izuku's wrists, "Alright, let's get you moving." He told his disciple, who held a bokken in his hands.

"Start with-Wah!?" His poor student yelped when the man yanked a rope, making Izuku hit himself on the head with the wooden katana.

"Relax your body and let it flow." Akito said and moved the ropes, forcing Izuku into a defensive stance, "Now follow my lead."

When the man gave a step forward, moving his opened palms like they were swords, Izuku did his best to mimic him, and immediately got smacked, "Ow! But I did it like you-ow!"

"That second smack was for back-talking to your sensei." Akito started, "You're too tense. If all you do in battle is tighten your muscles, you'll only make it easier for me to yank you around. Now, loosen up and get moving to my rhythm." He smirked at the kid, "If you can, of course."

Grunting, Izuku positioned himself beside the man. Upon returning home, his mother nearly fainted when seeing him nursing a bloody nose and holding a steak on a black eye. She knew her son was doing something to be a hero, and that was it. But as worried sick as she was, to see him keep going, to see him claim it would help him made her unable to say no to such a thing.

Time passed, and the training became more and more intense, such as the time Izuku was blindfolded while Akito wielded a wooden pole with a boxing glove attached to the end.

Before Izuku could ask what was going on, he was hit on the face with the glove, "Okay, will any of our lessons start without me getting hit!?" he asked while shaking in fear.

Twirling the pole like it was a spear, Akito took aim at Izuku's exposed body, "React without thinking, without overthinking. So far your own mind is your greatest weakness."

"What do you-oof!" he was silenced with a strike to the gut, "W-Will I ever get a chance to make a normal question?"

"Stop thinking and questioning, just act." Akito twirled his makeshift spear and started training the boy, "Sword up!" Acting in that same instant, Izuku found himself pushed back from the strike he barely managed to block, "Right side!" he moved the bokken where he was told, "Left! Body! Neck!"

Wood striking against wood echoed in the dojo, getting Izuku to gasp in amazement, "Whoa..."

To that, Akito swept him off his feet with a strike to the student's knees, "Don't relax just yet. Never let your guard up. Now, let's start again."

At night, Inko Midoriya found her son asleep right at their door with his face pressed on it. He had fallen flat on his face once she opened the door, drool smeared on both surfaces his mouth rested on. Despite her unathletic appearance, the woman was still able to carry her son to his bed. And yet, she still couldn't bring herself to stop her son from torturing himself to get stronger.

Changes were seen. One day, Izuku noted that his pants were loosening up to a point he could put them on and fit an entire arm in. Not only that, he could breathe better, sleep better, and even move around better without noticing. Even his surroundings seemed different, due to the harsh training and hits he got, he felt more aware of what happened around him.

Soon, he could carry stoves in his arms when days became weeks. Once the weeks became two months, he was so used to doing the katas he found himself moving around the busy Japanese streets without bumping into anyone. Time allowed him to become more dexterous, and as the training increased in intensity, so did his mind and body. Determination and hard work always paid off.

One day, Akito was juggling tennis balls while Izuku stood ready, unarmed, "Go!" he shouted and threw the first one. Izuku spun around it, side-stepped another, and swatted a third aside while approaching Akito, who smirked at the progress without stopping the barrage.

At the third month, the two started to spar, with Izuku wielding a bokken in a regular kendo stance and Akito using his inverted grip style. The middle school boy had a simple but effective idea: remain as far away from the monster in human skin to remain alive. His hands gripped the wooden sword with the handle at his waist level and the other end at his chin's height, aiming the tip at his opponent.

"Think of using your sword as a dance." Akito said and lowered the tip of his bokken until it nearly touched the ground, "There's a rhythm you have to move to. Lose it, and you won't get back up. Make sure you're not invading the others' space too much or get too far. But..." he grinned wickedly, "...Actions speak louder than words."

Dashing at his disciple, the man brought up the sword, forcing Izuku to side-step it only to see the man spin around, getting right in front of him. Panicking at first, the freckled boy swung his bokken to stop the man, who dashed out of the way. With that opening, he moved to strike the man. Once again, Akito spun around the blow, one that had been aimed at his head, and held his sword behind his back.

Reacting quickly, Izuku stepped back when the man brought the wooden katana up, and regretted it when his sensei stepped forward, inverted his grip and singlehandedly stabbed him in the stomach. Such a strike made his guts jump to his throat, and he had to gulp something down hard to keep himself from doubling over. Akito was impressed that the boy remained up.

"I-I see... Keeping my distance doesn't mean just staying away..." the middle-schooler panted while mentally ordering his knees to stop wobbling so he didn't fall on the floor.

"The martial art doesn't matter, what matters is if you can use them to their fullest." Akito said and returned to his stance, holding the bokken to his side, "If you can't understand the beat of battle, give up."

Gulping the lump in his throat from the strike to his stomach, Izuku gave a step forward, "I can do more than try to find that music."

"Good." Akito gave him a maniacal smile, "Don't die."

As the lessons went on they changed every so often. Akito would force Izuku to use either his bare hands or two-handed sword style, but he'd strike him with everything he had. Running on the streets changed into running up a sand hill while trash rolled down like boulders. Sparring had become a sadistic show of what the master knew of martial arts. Using bokkens was replaced into Izuku dealing with the cane sword.

At least Akito used the blunt side, but it didn't mean the strikes hurt less. In fact, they hurt more, "Argh!" the spinach-head yelped when his wrist sported a nasty bruise forcing him to let go of his weapon.

Finding his master's real steel sword inches from his neck didn't calm him down, "I guess that's enough for now." He sheathed it and went off to get dinner, "If we continue like this, you'll get hurt."

"W-Wait..." the boy forced himself to grab his dropped weapon, but it fell off his limp hand, "Dammit! Give me a second!"

"Kid, I hit a nerve! You won't be able to fight for a while!" the man grunted to himself, "Tsk... I should've held back."

"Don't!" Izuku exclaimed, looking him dead in the eye with a fiery will, "If I stop here and now, I won't be different from how I was before. Don't you remember? I told you I would keep going to see what I can do. I can continue, I still have my other hand." He tightly gripped the bokken, "And I can do it."

"You..." Akito approached him, and in the blink of an eye rammed his cane's pummel into the boy's gut, knocking him down.

And yet, Izuku didn't collapse, he used his sword to stand up by using it as a cane, "I... I still can..." he glared at his sensei, "I can go on." His words made the master swordsman turn serious.

"Let me tell you something, junior." Akito crouched down to be on his eye level, "In the real world where fights are life or death, the winner isn't the one who's still standing. It's not the one who beats the other or knocks their enemy out first. Losers are those who can't tough it out. That's why when I train you it's not a matter of if you can or not, it's all about you having the guts to go on."

"Then let me keep going... And I'll tell you if I've had enough." Izuku gave him a strong-willed grin, getting the man to smirk.

"Don't die on me then, kid." The sensei chuckled darkly through his nose, "I'm almost growing fond of you."

Just as reckless and determined as a man with a death wish, Izuku pushed through. Over time, advances were seen more obviously when comparing to how he started. The beach was getting cleaner and cleaner by the minute. Going through the blindfolded training, he didn't need to hear his teacher, just the movement of the boxing glove to parry the strikes. And soon he could dodge a couple strikes before being hit.

Finally, they were a day away from the entrance test to UA, and Izuku and his sensei were seated at the beach before each other with the sun setting in the background, "Sensei, thank you." The boy politely bowed his head, now a stronger-bodied lad, if still meek and awkward when dealing with difficult situations, "I'm, uh, I'm really grateful you took so much time to teach me. But... what are we doing here?"

"I wanted you to admire your hard work." Akito told him while on the seiza position, his cane on the ground before him, "And I have something for you."

Reaching into his back, the man pulled out a – to describe it simply – three-foot-long saber. Its blade and handle gave it an S-like shape. However, it was difficult to call it a katana or a Chinese saber. Its curved handle was akin to a Dao sword's, with a gray lace to make gripping it easier. It also had an iron pummel and circular handguard. The blade, which was sheathed in a purple scabbard, was revealed to be that of a katana's. Connected to the pummel was a red string, and attached to its end was a Yin-Yang coin.

"Sensei..." Izuku bowed his head deeply, "I've no words to thank you!"

Handing his disciple the weapon, Akito nodded once the freckled student gripped it, "It's my first sword. Its steel is stronger than any normal sword's, so trust me when I say it won't break easy. However, do not let it fool you. That sword won't make you strong, you're the one who must ensure its blade doesn't lose its edge."

"I'll cherish it, sensei." Izuku told him with a beaming smile.

"That said..." Akito got up, gripping his cane, "I'm not giving it to you for no reason."

"Huh?" Izuku had an idea of what he meant, "No way... You can't be serious."

"I believe you said you'd show me that you can tough it out." Akito started and held his cane by the sheath with his right hand, the left hovering over the handle, "Can you hold your own now? Tell me if you believe that... If you can, that is."

"I..." Izuku gripped his sheathed sword and then looked determinedly at the man, "I'll graduate from UA and beat you, sensei!"

"Heh!" the man snorted with a smirk, "That so?"

Nodding with a serious expression, Izuku continued, "I know I'm still too green to face you, but I promise you, I'll become a hero worth fighting you!"

Walking past the boy, Akito chuckled through his nose, "Don't die until then, kid." He left Izuku like that, while the boy observed the setting sun and smiled.

He had been given a chance to become a hero, and he'd face it head-on.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

So, as you've seen, this is a rethread of the previous version's first chapter with some changes. Other than Akito being a cat lover, the yakuza backstory will tie in for a certain arc. You know which one if you've kept up with the manga. Anyway, I hope I can focus more on this one and have a narrower and more direct approach to the idea of Izuku being a Quirkless hero.

Also, yes, I will do the fluffy Izuyu for you guys, worry not.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

Know that if you put up with my bullshit, I'll appreciate constructive criticism. Reviews saying I'm doing something wrong would be better if you suggested ways to fix it.

 **XXXXXX**

Clad in his black middle school uniform, Izuku gulped the lump in his throat at the sight of the massive gates before him and gave a bold step forward.

Luck didn't like him much that day, for Katsuki bumped into him from behind, "Don't get cocky, Deku." The blond told him while the freckles student managed to not fall, "I couldn't give less of a shit about what you did to be here. Once all is said and done, I'll show you who's the next top hero." He eyed the sword, "And it'll be without needing a fancy weapon."

Izuku stood firmly, earning himself a glare from the spiky haired teen, which didn't make him step back that time.

Seeing the commotion, someone approached them, "What do you two believe you're doing?" asked an irate voice. Turning, they saw a dark-haired, glasses-wearing boy. He was taller and buffer than them with a strong jaw. His entire appearance was that of a role model student no matter how one sliced him.

Katsuki, always loving to show his worth, smirked at the newcomer, "Looks like a teacher's pet has come to try and save ya, Deku." He turned to the taller teen, a hand up as if he was gripping something. Izuku knew that pose, it was when he was ready to throw his infamous right hook or throw an explosion with that hand.

"Seems like you want to start trouble." The spectacled boy said rather unfazed, though deadly serious, "If you're willing to lose your chance to enter UA, feel free to throw the first punch."

"So, another guy who'd rather follow rules instead of growing up a spine." Katsuki told the boy to anger him, getting a desired stern gaze.

"I think we're here to see who's worthy of being a hero and who isn't." the boy said stoically, "I advise you do not waste your chance."

"Heh, let's see if you two even have a chance." Katsuki left with a smirk aimed at Izuku.

And the taller teen turned to the freckled swordsman, "As for you, trying to start a fight with- Is that a sword!?" he took a step back from the shock.

Chuckling timidly, Izuku nodded, "It's my best bet to enter UA. Uh, sorry about earlier." He bowed politely.

Adjusting his glasses to recover himself, the other teen tried to be impassive, "I see you're at least trying to be a good person. Just try not to make a fool of yourself with people like that guy."

Both parted ways, Izuku remaining where he was to stare at the building with some nervousness clinging to his insides. The ceremony went on with his anxiousness getting the freckled boy another heavy load for his shoulders. And as their host Present Mic explained the entrance test's elements and rules, the curly-haired teen's insides started to turn into knots.

Everyone was soon set before the gates to a fake city. Clad in his simple gym clothes, Izuku secured his saber on his back. As suggested by his sensei, he used a belt to keep it in place. The belt was placed on his right shoulder and looped around it and his left lower side. Over his right shoulder one could see his saber's handle, the coin dangling casually.

Naturally, everyone couldn't help but stare, wondering what his deal was. Some questioned if he had a Quirk that required the use of a weapon. However, any tension they had was shattered when his clumsiness got Present Mic to shout at him. Gone was the tension from the other candidates, and Izuku felt as if he was pushed down by new levels of stress.

And it didn't help him any when everyone rushed in faster than him, getting to their targets first.

But that would never keep him down, he ground his teeth and forced himself to run forward faster, "Dammit, I didn't come here to lose right at the start!"

Effort could only get him so far, but as he moved forward to find a target, he stopped caring and kept going. It felt as if all the negative emotions, the overwhelming feeling of being in such a crucial moment, broke. Whether he could get one or not didn't matter, all he wanted was to try and damn all the consequences. Deep in his mind, it was the only thing he could cling to.

And when one of the automatons appeared before him, a 3-point robot with two chain-gun arms, Izuku nearly lost his mind, "Oh my, seems one of our dear candidates has frozen!" Present Mic's voice echoed over the sounds of battle, "If any of you feels like they bit more than you can chew, turn around!"

"Let me bite first!" Izuku shouted, not caring if anyone heard him or not.

Both chain-guns started to spin, quickly gaining speed before opening fire. Rubber bullets flew at Izuku, who dashed forward and right towards them. Judges and nearby candidates watched in interest the boy who just ran into danger. Drawing out his saber, Izuku held it with both hands and let his robotic enemy fire. Each shot was powerful enough to bruise, and yet he kept running head-first towards them.

Present Mic grew worried, "Didn't you hear me, kid!? I said turn around if-"

His next words died in his throat when the green-head side-stepped the bullets in a single, swift dash to his right without losing momentum or speed. When the automaton followed him, Izuku lowered his head but without taking his eyes off the robot. With another dash, Izuku had done a simple but mastered weaving motion to duck under the non-deadly projectiles and get to the other side of the line of rubber bullets.

It didn't let him unscathed, "Dammit." He growled due to a nasty cut on his right cheek from one of the rubber bullets getting too close. However, he didn't stop. Instead, he moved his sword with the tip nearly on the ground, determined to strike the automaton.

And then, it opened a compartment under its singular eye, showing another chain-gun, "Watch out!" a voice said as he was about to step back.

Feeling weightless suddenly, Izuku was lifted into the air and away from the robot. Once his feet touched the ground, he turned to see a very weird but oddly cute girl. Large eyes set in a blank stare, a mouth set in a v-shaped line, and a hunched over position. Noticing the long tongue that had pulled him by the waist away from the robot, he understood she had to be a frog-Quirk user.

"Thanks!" he said and returned to facing the automaton, only to feel her pull him up again, "Wait, what are you doing!?"

"If you want him, let me give you a hand." She told him in a surprising monotone.

With surprising tongue-strength, she threw him over the robot's head, and he was quick to skid to a halt before charging as it turned. Once near his target, the boy held his saber with both hands keeping its handle beside his head, the edge aimed upwards and the tip directed at the robot's eye. Stomping forward, he used all his weight and speed to stab the drone's only visible eye before it could fire. Many felt their jaws reach for the floor the moment the boy yanked his sword out, swiped it to get any dirt off its blade, and sheathed it.

Useless without its one eye, the mechanical enemy collapsed and shut down, signifying Izuku's first victory. And he had a large grin because of it, "Alright!" he cheered and sheathed his sword, "Thanks!" he told his savior with a beaming smile, noticing then how much shorter she was than him. Though most of the height difference was because of her previously mentioned hunch.

Looking up, she blankly stared at him before replying in that dull tone, "I thought you needed a hand after how the others treated you at the introduction."

And with that his spirits were down, "Oh, yeah, I should have figured..."

"You're really strong, though." That made him look up at her in shock, "I was sure you wouldn't need my help even when it drew its third gun, but I didn't want to risk it."

"Do- I mean, really!?" he blushed, trying to smile but only managing an awkward grin.

Ever impassive, she nodded, "Do your best, I'd like to see what a swordsman hero would be like."

Once she left, Izuku watched her go. Many would due to the shapely form of her behind, but he was doing so due to a simple amazing fact, "I've talked to a girl!" he cheered with a massive grin and an equally large blush. Anyone would be in their right to smack him upside the head to make him focus, but he was too happy it'd be like kicking your favorite puppy.

By mere chance, another robot drew near, and he was quick to run at it with his hand holding the saber's handle. Gripping it tightly, he was about to attack it until the sound of screams made him turn his head back. Suddenly, all cheer left him as teenagers ran off, followed by a gigantic 0-point robot. Its mere size equal to a building was enough to paralyze Izuku while the others just ran.

Present Mic took his chance to speak for everyone to hear him, "Yeow! Here it is! The big Zero Point enemy! Do run, because taking it out won't amount to anything!"

Everyone wisely did as told, and Izuku was ready to follow in their steps. And it was then that he mentally kicked himself at the sound of a cry, "Can someone hear me!? Anyone! Please!" he turned to his side, seeing a brunette trapped under a large piece of debris.

Cute, wide eyes stared at the retreating teenagers and then locked into the frizzly haired teen. Izuku felt a jolt run up and down his spine, paralyzing him. Everything was too surreal. She was under a piece of debris, unable to run, and the robot was closing in with no regards to her. Everything screamed at him to run, to not do anything stupid, to do the one sensible thing and save his life.

Foolish is what his sensei described him as for one reason, though.

"Hang on tight!" he shouted at her and charged, just as 1-Point robots started appearing, blocking his path to the girl, "Out of my way!"

"Target found, you're dead." One said and went to him on a single wheel. Rather than stopping, Izuku ducked under its arm's swing and brought up his to grab it. Using what he learned of momentum, he pulled the arm, spun around with the automaton's impulse, and shocked the judges when he swung it around like a ragdoll and slammed the robot into another two!

Running at another charging one, he let it swing and dashed back, letting it miss and sink its arm into the ground. Knowing he hadn't time when the 0-Point robot gave another step, Izuku stepped forth. Jumping to certain doom as only an idiot would, he put his foot on the robot's arm as a step and leapt on its head before another hop. For a second, he felt like he was flying before he had to jump on and off another head.

All the 1-Point robots tried to strike the boy, but he kept rushing to the brunette, until his path was cut by one crossing its arms to block his path, "What is he doing?" the spectacled boy from before asked, looking in interest at the charging boy, "Why would he be risking this chance just like that?"

Grabbing his saber's handle again with a single hand, Izuku let the robot parry his jump with its crossed arms. Before it could fling him back, the boy drew his sword in the blink of an eye, holding it with both hands. Just as quickly, he stabbed it down and cut into its lens, deep into the steel skull. Sparks flew and those who kept observing were amazed as the boy jumped off and kept running to the girl.

Once the robot fell with the boy still on top of it, the young swordsman rolled forward, on the floor, and then hopped forward to dash faster, "Are you okay!?"

Surprised by his actions, the girl nodded, "Y-Yeah, but I'm at my limit." She managed to get out while the boy looked at the large piece of rubble.

Stabbing his saber through a small crevice, he started to pull on it like a lever, "Start wiggling out!" he commanded, doing his best to pull to lift the rock while the big 0-Point robot approached.

Its next step made the ground shake, and alerted the two of how little time they had, "Go!" she exclaimed to make the girl spinach haired boy, "It's getting too close, if you don't move-"

"I got her!" said a familiar, dull voice.

Both were surprised to see a long tongue wrap around the brunette, pulling her out with ease and towards the odd cutie Izuku met earlier. Before he could cheer, the robot's next step alerted him that the giant's a single step from turning him into a pancake. Yelping, the young swordsman pulled out his sword and started to bounce. Quite literally once the enormous machine's next step stomped the ground next to him.

Any trouble he had regarding his score vanished at the next sound, "Kyah!"

He looked up to see the frog girl on a roof, the brunette yelping when the robot targeted them and brought down a fist at the base of the building before they could have reacted. The ground shook under their feet while the entire structure collapsed. Rushing forward, he noted the fist on the ground. Upon closer inspection, he noted the robot was bent down, and as soon as he passed the foot, his reckless side took hold.

"If I die, Fujimoto-sensei can write on my tombstone how foolish I was." He told himself, clenched his jaw and, while still running with wide fearful eyes, turned to the fist. Once it started to lift its arm for another punch the young swordsman sheathed his saber and latched on to its wrist. As the metallic limb moved, he noted how the building was tilting down and the girls looking at him in awe.

"What are you doing?" the raven-haired girl asked with some very slight surprise in her eyes.

"I-I can't help but worry, sorry! Your Quirks may be powerful, but-" he noted the shadow looming over them and acted without thinking. Jumping off to the wrist, he avoided getting caught by the other arm, and just started to run up the limb towards the giant multi-lensed face staring at him, "I guess I'm the idiot who plays hero!"

Due to the robot trying to examine him closer, Izuku did something extremely brave and stupid. Drawing out his sword, he jumped at the automaton's eye and stabbed one of its many lenses. Feeling the adrenaline kicking in with a massive overload, he gripped his blade tighter, put both feet on the face, and ran up. He climbed vertically while the insanely sturdy blade cut through another, and then a third, and a fourth eye!

Once he reached the top of the head after leaving such a large scar, Izuku jumped higher into the air while the giant turned to him. Lowering his head, Izuku dived at the enormous machine, his saber at his side. All sanity had been thrown out the window for the sake of protecting two girls. Thus, he jammed his blade into the top eye, let his weight and the sword's sharp edge do the work, and the rest of the eyes were cut!

Sparks flew as he slid down the robot's face until there wasn't any face left... and learned the valuable lesson that gravity was a bitch that hated anyone without the power of flight or a jetpack.

Letting out a very loud, "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screaming his head off, Izuku saw his life flashing before his eyes. Even memories he tried to force out of his mind like some teenagers bullying him into getting one Mitsuki Bakugo's panties. Needless to say, it was one of the rare instances he was glad to be Katsuki's acquaintance.

"Got him."

Sudden weightlessness made his eyes open wide before his body was swung up, held by something wrapped around his waist. He found himself gently put down near the two girls he had helped on the street. And looking up at the giant mech, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. It sported two gashes and every single lens was broken. Unable to see, the automaton shut down, letting everyone know they were safe.

"That was amazing!" the brunette cheered, "I don't know what Quirk you used, but you saved everyone! Thank you so-"

"TIME IS UUUUUUUPPPP!"

If anyone could've recorded Izuku's face and gone frame by frame, they could have pinpointed the exact moment his heart sank, "Wait, what?" his mind broke, "W-Wait, I only got four points at best! H-How-"

"TO ALL THOSE WHO COULD AND THE ONES WHO COULDN'T MAKE IT, IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!" Present Mic's voice managed to get Izuku to drop his shoulders in defeat.

Seeing that, the two girls felt extremely sorry.

XXXXXX

"I guess, at least, I tried." Izuku told himself after closing the locker he used in the changing room, going back to his school uniform and holstering his saber on his back.

After taking and packing his things, he made his way home, unaware someone had been watching him, "Hello."

"Uh, hi?" he asked when seeing the odd, hunched girl before him.

"You did amazing on the test, regardless what everyone says." She told him while approaching the boy, "I think they won't overlook what you did."

"It's alright..." he gave her a weak smile, "I just wanted to try, to see if I had a shot. Whatever the answer is, I guess I shouldn't complain. It's what I asked for, so I got to take responsibility."

"Even if it's an answer you don't want?" she questioned him bluntly.

"Better to get it than wait for a miracle." He inhaled deeply to try to relax himself, rubbing his frizzy hair, "Like ripping off a band-aid, I'd rather get the pain over with quickly."

"I'm sadly very straightforward, so I will say this: you're... very odd." Her blunt words hit him like a barrel of bricks to the head.

"Thanks." He let out the air in that word.

"My name's Tsuyu Asui. Call me Tsuyu." She said as blandly as possible, staring at him with those wide, quite cute eyes, "Who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Asui."

"Call me Tsuyu, please."

"Oh, so..." he felt the tense awkward air as some people stared at them, "Is there anything else you'd like to say? I-I guess you want spare change for the ride home. I think I got-"

"Midoriya, I wouldn't come here to ask for money, especially when I could use my Quirk to move around the city." She just showed him that he'd have to get used to that blunt, brutal honesty, "I talked to you for a simple reason. I wanted to thank you and see if I could encourage you."

"Wha-why?" he felt confused, "Am I really that sad to see?"

"No, you're amazing." Her words rebooted his brain, "You came to save me without a second doubt, even if it cost you. So, even if it was a failed attempt to you, I think you did a great job being a hero."

"You do!?" he didn't want to exclaim, but her words touched a nerve very tenderly.

Giving him a small, barely noticeable smile, she nodded, "I told you, I'm pretty straightforward." With a polite bow of the head, she turned to leave, "I hope to see you again, Midoriya."

"Ah, same here, Asui." He blurted out with a smile and heat on his cheeks.

"Call me Tsuyu, please." She said back to her usual self.

"My, my!" turning around so fast he would've given himself whiplash, Izuku found a blond boy with an obvious love and air for the flamboyant grinning and rubbing his chin, "To see such a wonderful story blossom. I cannot wait to see the full bloom of your future."

"What?" he asked blankly.

"Oh, pardon moi, I shall bid you adieu for now."

"What?"

After such odd exchange, the young sword wielder made his way home. Telling his mother the news made Inko feel admittedly relieved and sad. Any respectable mother wouldn't want their child to put themselves at risk. At the same time, what kind of mother wanted their children to miss the opportunity to reach out for their dreams? It was a dilemma for her, but she knew her son needed time to process it.

For a moment, Izuku just waited for results, yet didn't stop training. UA was deciding who to let in and who to kick out, but he could only train. While he wanted to visit his sensei and tell the man the news, he did not know what to say or do if he faced the man. Thus, Inko kept seeing her son practicing katas in his room, lifting weights, or running at night to clear his mind and kill time while he waited.

One could never measure a woman's determination, like the man whose door she knocked on, "Dammit, who is it?" a door was opened to reveal Akito in black slacks, a green button-up shirt, and a gray business suit. Blinking at the short if lovingly plump woman, he arched a brow, "Is there a problem?" he asked while seven kittens ran to his legs, and one on his shoulders rubbed its cheek on his.

"Oh, I-" Inko struggled for words with a meek expression, "I kind of expected you to be scarier and, um, intimidating."

"Lady, words need meaning and a context." He replied while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You trained my son." And it all made sense with that serious face of hers.

"You're the dumbass' mom?" he asked flabbergasted by the statement and then by her hand reaching Mach 5 to slap him, "Whoa!" he exclaimed when he caught her hand before it made contact.

"I knew you were a bad influence for my Izuku!" she exclaimed, trying to pull away, "Now you better answer for what you did!"

"Wait up, woman! Make some sense first!" he shouted and immediately stopped another slap to his face, "And stop trying to hit me, it won't work."

"I-I'm just mad at you!" she recalled how Izuku looked, "I've wanted to slap you! Ever since I first heard of you I wanted to hit you with all I had! And then I wanted to slap you so hard your eyeballs would switch places after Izuku first returned home from training with you! And now after that ordeal, he..." at that point, she fell to her knees, "What am I supposed to do!?"

The man panicked when seeing the much smaller adult bawling like a little kid. Inko's cheeks were wet with tears sliding down her face. Being a seasoned fighter and a middle-aged man who spent half his life in the underbelly of the city, Akito didn't let his guard down. Possibly because she was at the perfect angle to strike his groin if he made her mad, and he couldn't be able to block it with all the kittens at his feet.

Speaking of the felines, one of them went to Inko's lap and mewed at her cutely, "Huh, this one likes you." He said, rubbing the chin of the one on his shoulder, "Cats like to be lonely. For them to be around someone they must know they'd care for them. You're..." he sighed deeply, ruffling his unruly hair, "...free to enter. I don't have much other than bland tea, though."

"Tea sounds good..." the woman hiccupped.

Once inside the small dojo and seated opposite of each other, Akito tried to start the conversation, "So... What's a lovely woman like you doing here?"

"Izuku couldn't tell you, so I wanted to confirm what kind of man you really are." She started softly while looking at her traditional clay cup.

Growing tense, Akito spoke with the first thing that came to mind, "Don't tell me he died..." he ground his teeth.

"No! He's still alive and well!" she exclaimed, but he knew she wouldn't have cried if that were it, "Too... alive and well..."

"What happened?" he asked, he started to lose his patience but wasn't heartless enough to snap at a woman.

"Izuku wouldn't tell you, and neither will I. If the time comes, he must do so himself..." she sighed, "But right now, he's waiting for an answer."

"Of whether he can be a hero or not, right?" he saw the problem. "If that's the problem, don't worry."

"What?" she nearly choked on her spit from the surprise.

Leaning back while a large black cat decided to rest on his stomach, Akito explained while petting the feline, "I have a connection, someone who told me a few things." He grinned, "But for now, know this is what I was against. Your son asked for this out of his own will. Change his mind if you can, but... I bet that even if he didn't enter, he would still try to be a hero regardless of the result."

"What are you saying?"

"No one would have gone through what I put him through if they had a run of the mill ambition." Rubbing his black cat's cheeks, he continued, "If the letter says no, he'll go to another school and try his damnedest. He's got what people have lacked for a long time, not just ambition."

"Yeah..." Inko smiled softly at her reflection on the tea, which rippled as a tear fell on it, "He has determination."

"If you knew, you shouldn't have to worry." He told her with a sincere smile, "You're a good woman, so keep making sure the squirt grows to be a good man. Use your hands to slap some sense into him if needed. A little tough love never hurt."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, but I'll try..." she got up and bowed, "Thank you."

He waved as she left, chuckling softly, "Lucky kid... That woman's just my type."

And as soon as Inko came home, she found her son crying with a large smile, "I... I made it!" he cheered. He explained what happened, everything All Might showed and told him. How a cute brunette had tried to give him her points for trying to save her, what the secret part of the test was about, and that with a solid sixty-four points he was already in.

XXXXXX

Beaming at the building before him, passing by the gates, Izuku felt his excitement ready to burst. Clad in UA's uniform with his sword sheathed on his back and a deep breath, he gave the first step.

"You made it!" and was immediately greeted by the cheerful brunette and... "Tsuyu! I told you, didn't I!? He made it!"

"That you did, Uraraka." The frog girl replied, croaking a bit as they approached Izuku.

"You made it too." He felt happy to see them. "Am I glad to see you."

"Why?" the brunette asked, "I really wanted to thank you two properly. For trying to help me with the points and helping me with my worries."

Respectfully, he bowed to them, making the brunette giggle, "Not a problem, Mr. Samurai. Ah, that's right!" she bumped her fist into her palm, "I, uh, never got your name."

"Izuku Midoriya." He said with a bashful smile, "I've met Asui before."

"Call me Tsuyu." She said flatly, "Anyway, this is Ochako Uraraka."

"Pleased to meet you!" said girl exclaimed, already showing a great contrast with Tsuyu.

"Same," Izuku said almost robotically, redder than a red sun. The reason was simple, ' _I'm talking to two cute girls at the same time!_ '

Looking at the entrance, the shortest of the three moved forward, "We should get going, classes are about to start."

"But didn't you say you wanted to wait to greet Izuku, Tsuyu?" Ochako asked with a tilt of her confused coconut head.

Avoiding eye contact, Tsuyu answered as calm as ever, "I don't know what else to say. I never talked too much with others."

Pouting adorably, Ochako held the girl in a hug, "Then talk lots with Izuku and I, okay? What do you say, do you want to be her friend?" she asked while turning to the meek boy.

"Yes!" he exclaimed stiff like the dead and redder than a beet.

Needless to say, his school days were off to an odd start. But, as usual, actions have consequences. Izuku promised a man he'd face anything that would come his way. Unaware of what he had signed up for making such a deal, he was also none the wiser of forces that would make his path to become a hero a nightmare. Forces equal and even bigger than any man: those with ambitions.

One such individual walked to a dying elder in a sickbed, half his face hidden by a mask, "Boss, you can surely recognize the filth."

"A man that paid his dues when leaving us should still be honored. No other member of our group could have done what he did." The elder spoke firmly.

"And yet, he trained a hero." The masked man walked forward, "After all we've been going through hiding, letting that coward hide to because-"

"Yakuza used to stand for something," the elder told him, sitting up and worrying the younger man, "we stood for more than pride. Honoring our members' wishes, even if they left us, is part of our code. A man's life is his to do with as he pleases. A yakuza's life is one marked by their actions. He fought for us, and almost died for us. Regardless of what he did and does, I respect that man's wishes."

"Boss... I understand." The masked man turned and left, whispering to himself, "You're sick, too sick to understand. If I could have more time, I will make you see..."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Before anyone groans at me adding more scenes with Akito, I thought I'd do something I didn't do until late into the previous version: Inko. One of my readers said something we can agree with, she's a well-written mother. Worrying for her son is one thing, wanting him to be happy is another, and that's a very conflicting love. Two side of the same coin that clash a lot.

Say what you will about the main story's pacing, but when it has good moments I'd say they're worthy of a hat tip.

Anyway, I'll leave you with some omakes, one from my best friend and mother from another mother, The Lord Of Pages:

 _CONGRATULATIONS!_

"Hah… hah…" Izuku panted softly.

Looking around the scattered remains of several robots that had been dressed like yakuza, he looked up at the panel of judges, his mother, and Akito. The swordsman looked down on him impassively, his expression cold and somewhat remorseless as were the faces of everyone around him.

"…Congratulations Izuku!" Akito begun clapping, as did his mother.

"Congratulations baby!"

All Might was clapping too, "Congratulations my boy!"

All his classmates were there, even Bakugo and his mother Mitsuki, "Congratulations Izuku-kun!" she was wearing a swim suit and clapping just as wildly as her son.

"Congratulations shithead!" Bakugo yelled at him, making Izuku blink.

"Congratulations!" The entire town was there, clapping with him, making Izuki rub the back of his head happily as they stood around him in a circle.

Just as Tsuyu was hugging him and holding him to her breasts, Izuku twitched as he heard a loud buzzing noise. "CONGRATULATIONS-BZBZBZBZBZBZZ…"

"Nooooo…!" He opened his eyes slowly, unhappily staring at his alarm clock.

"Is something the matter, dear?" his mother asked on the other side of his door.

Groaning with his face deeper in the pillow, he answered, "I had... quite a good dream."

 **XXXXXX**

And here's one from yours truly:

 _MHA KIWAMI: FUJIMOTO EVERYWHERE_

"That was such a good day!" Ochako cheered as she walked out of the school followed by Tsuyu.

"Everything was almost normal, if still odd considering Mr. Aizawa's classes." She told the girl.

"I'm still glad we're all still in." the brunette cheered.

"Yeah, but I've worked an appetite." The frog girl commented, rubbing her stomach.

Suddenly, the two turned to see a cart pulled by an old man, a simple food stand on wheels, "Miso, pork, and even soba! Enjoy your noodles!"

"Lucky us!" Ochako cheered and pulled Tsuyu, "Let's go, usually these places are very cheap."

"Hmm?" the owner, Akito with a green olive-shirt, gray slacks, and a black apron, asked.

"Why the fake beard?" Tsuyu asked, pointing to the fake, graying facial hair.

"I dunno what yer talkin' about, girly." The swordsman said with a fake accent, "Men and women hafta eat, and even after that they gotta remain hungry."

"Yup, and we'd like to order." Ochako looked at the menu, "Huh, where are the prices?"

"Tch..." Akito ground his teeth, "If yer gonna start complainin', get goin'. Noodles are for the hungry ones, not complainers." He made a shooing motion.

Pouting, Ochako put her hands on her hips and spoke up, "Rude, just what're you-"

"Eh, Asui, Uraraka? And... sensei?" he arched a brow.

"Now, now, sonny, I ain't no teacher. Just a simple noodle lover." Akito kept his act despite the obvious flaws.

"Uh, well..." looking at the menu, Izuku sat down, "Guess you have to eat with any kind of job. I'll order the cold noodles."

"Argh, I'm still hungry..." the still irritated Ochako sat down to his left, "Fine, give me the spicy stuff, but make it mild."

"Hmm, I'd like the bitter-spicy soup, please." Tsuyu sat on Izuku's other side.

"Good choices, kiddies." Akito poured their orders on their plates and spoke softly to them, "I hope you enjoy. My cold noodles are made with a special squid ink that gives them a light black color, but the taste is outta the park. As for the assortment of spices for the spunky lady's stuff, well, India didn't make it easy to get it. And I hope you enjoy the tofu on the soup, it comes from a special Chinese field."

"Finally dropped the act, huh, sensei?" Izuku asked flatly.

"What're ya talkin' about, kiddie?" Akito asked back to his role.

"Guess not." The boy sighed before slurping his noodles, eyes wide, "Man, the taste is really good. Like, the ink really adds wonders."

"Oh, then let's see..." Ochako smiled at her spicy noodles, "Mmm! It's got a good balance of spice and flour to add an energizing aftertaste!"

Tsuyu tasted her tofu, "It does have a special something, as if every square inch was made with the best selection."

"Good, now for the bill." Akito whispered, "Let's see... I take the 7 and 8 and it comes to... 8 million, 7 hundred thousand yen."

"What?!" the three exclaimed.

"This stuff ain't cheap, kiddies." Akito finally dropped the act, and the beard, "Of course, if you can't pay up, I can make you pay." He said as he brought up his fists.

"There's no way we can even pay that much!" Izuku exclaimed in shock.

Grinning darkly, Akito jumped over the stand and behind them, getting into an unarmed stance, "Then, time to pay up..."

A brutal fight later, and the three students were on their knees, panting heavily while sporting bruises. Akito was up but his breathing was ragged and he was holding his pained ribs.

"This guy's... a monster..." Tsuyu gasped before falling flat on her well-formed behind.

"Good, that about... covers it." Akito stood straight, "I knew not using my sword would balance things out."

"Why did you do this, sensei?" Izuku asked while nursing a black eye.

"Gotta make sure you're still in shape." The former yakuza answered, "Be ready, cuz this ain't the last yer seeing of me."

"He's back to the accent..." Ochako commented, before it hit her, "Wait, so you just threw nearly 9 million yen to make us fight you?"

Smirking, Akito started to chuckle evilly, "You kidding? You brats bought the whole fine class shit? That was random crap I bought for real cheap in a street market. You just believed it to be first-class because I put the fine details."

"Ugh... I feel like I lost in more ways than one..." Izuku groaned.

"Until next time, kid. And do bring your friends, you made this fun." Akito turned and left with a smile.

And thus, a nightmarish training regime for Izuku started. No matter where he went or hid, his sensei would be behind him to have a fun time, like a mad dog.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


End file.
